An Unexpected Birthday Gift
by Isiah02
Summary: Just when Cedric thought his birthday couldn't get any better, he gets proved wrong when he notices someone in his bedroom. First time doing a Cedric/Sofia lemon story. Please go easy on me and read and review nicely.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to An Expected Birthday Present. Now I'm gonna be honest right now. I'm nervous about doing this. I don't even know how this idea came into my head. It would not leave me alone for nothing. NOTHING!**

 **Tom: Motherlover are you on drugs or something?**

 **Isiah: NO! Are you crazy?! *Calms down* Sorry for freaking out like that. I've never thought of doing any type of lemon scene like this. My Adventure in the Kingdom Series didn't have anything like this. So I'm just gonna suck it and put this out here.**

 **Tom: It's just a Cedric/Sofia lemon story. It's nothing different from any other of those stories that are out there.**

 **Isiah: Bro, this is my first Cedric/Sofia lemon story. And before you guys ask, Sofia IS an adult here. Repeat, she IS an adult. 21 to be exact. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Normal POV

Despite everyone in the castle celebrating his birthday, Cedric still couldn't help but think about the note that was given to him by Sofia. It just kept nagging in the back of his head.

 _Meet me in your bedroom at 8 this evening. I have a special birthday surprise for you._

 _Princess Sofia._

I'll admit, my curiosity is beat, Cedric thought to himself. It may be another birthday surprise but not even Princess Amber's golden robes she got him could get Sofia's special surprise thought out of his head. He made his way to his lair to where his bedroom was. When he opened the door, nobody was in the room. He took a while to look before a certain figure came in front of the doorway.

"Looking for me," the figure asked revealing itself to be Sofia. Cedric just smiled and walked up to her. "Not anymore now that I've found you," he admitted.

"That's good then," Sofia said slightly pushing Cedric on the bed. She then undid the bow that put her hair into a ponytail letting it down past her shoulders. She then gave Cedric a seductive look and asked, "You ready to have fun with me tonight?"

"Um, define fun," Cedric stuttered nervously.

"I'll show you," Sofia said as she unzipped her jacket revealing her purple and pink dress.(AKA her new dress) The birthday sorcerer just looked at her glad that she wore the dress she was wearing. Sofia stopped for a moment and said, "We need some music to set the mood.

"Allow me," Cedric took the remote that was on his bed and put on some slow jams. (Song: Moments in Love by Art of Noise)

Sofia smiled and sexually walked up to him. Leaning to his ear and whispered, "Just relax. And enjoy the show." She then took a few steps away from him and grabbed the sides of her dress. Letting it slide down her body revealing a dark purple bra and a mini skirt.

Cedric just looked at what he was beholding in shock and became more in shock when she started moving her body to the beat of the song. Was she really giving him a lap dance. The thought of it was interesting but at the same time, turned him on. He then saw her move towards him and take a grasp of his hand making him lean up.

Sofia gave Cedric a seductive look as she sat on his lap. Rubbing her nice wet womanhood onto his now hard manhood for a little bit. Knowing that he was aroused made her smile and she leaned to his cheek and slowly licked it. The sorcerer was surprised at what she did and she let out a slight giggle before standing up and making her back face him.

Sofia continued to give Cedric her seductive look as she began unbuttoning her skirt revealing another dark purple undergarment. She slowly removed the skirt afterwards and threw it to the side allowing Cedric to get a nice look at her nice round butt. This really aroused Cedric and he continued to watch her lap dance. After a while of seeing her moving her butt to the beat of the music, he leaned in closer and gave Sofia's butt a nice firm squeeze.

As soon as he placed his hands on her butt, Sofia just looked at him and removed his hands from her. "No touching until I'm done," she said keeping her seductive tone.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist," Cedric said.

Sofia giggled and said, "I'm sure you can't. I'm almost done. Just gotta remove one more thing." She then made her hands go up to her bra and undid it making the straps fall down her shoulders. Soon she removed the bra completely letting her breasts fall freely and threw it with her other clothing items.

"Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric said admiring what he was looking at. Her breasts were a bit larger than regular size and it really excited him. After exposing her breasts to him, Sofia let out a sigh and walked over to Cedric. Slightly pushing him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes for a moment before locking lips with him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sofia broke the kiss and spoke. "Did you like my little show I put on?"

"Like it? I loved it," Cedric said.

"There's more where that came from," Sofia said going to the bottom of his shirt. "But first, I gotta remove you from these clothes." Cedric just laid there and allowed his lover to remove his clothes.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, I really hope you like the story so far. The lap dancing part was new to me when I was writing this. *sigh* I've been watching Sofia the First too much.**

 **Tom: Then stop watching it. Period.**

 **Isiah: Heck no! There's another good episode coming out at the end of this month and a new special coming sometime next month! I'm not stopping now!**

 **Tom: Whatever works for you. Everyone, don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Hey.**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to An Unexpected Birthday Gift. You guys showed me some nice reviews on this story, so without no more freak outs about a lap dance, I can continue this story.**

 **Tom: Here's hoping that you won't freak out again.**

 **Isiah: Bro. It was just a one time thing. Let's go.**

* * *

Normal POV

Sofia removed Cedric's clothing until he was in his undergarments just like she was. This gave her a better look at his arousal that he had since he came into the room. She looked at it in awe and softly rubbed her face against his clothed covered crotch.

After a rough few minutes, tired of playing games, Cedric said, "Sofia, dear. Can you stop with the games and just take off my undies? My penis can't take anymore mind games."

Sofia giggled and said, "Since it's your birthday, I'll do as you ask." She then grabbed the sides of his underwear and pulled it off him revealing his arousing penis. Both lovers looked surprised at how big Cedric was. "Is that even normal," Sofia asked. "What did you do to the last girl you had with this dinosaur?"

"Oh, you're very funny," Cedric said sarcastically making Sofia giggle again. She then went up to Cedric and began kissing him again holding his crotch in her hand and eventually stroke it during the kiss. After a while, Sofia broke the kiss and went back down to his crotch. Giving it a few good sniffs before delivering some licks to it.

Cedric just laid there moaning softly but turned them up when she felt his lover's hot mouth on his crotch. Sucking it slowly. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head and his other hand gripped the sheets of the bed. "Oh, please keep going my dear," he moaned out feeling something build up inside him.

As you command, my birthday master, Sofia thought of saying in her head but decided not to and continue with blowing Cedric. The sorcerer could feel more tension build up inside him and his moans were getting louder. After a little bit more, he found it kinda difficult to hold in his orgasm and he warned Sofia that he was getting close to it.

Sofia didn't care however and continued pleasuring Cedric, eventually feeling pre-cum in her mouth. She swallowed it with a huge thirst for more. So she kept going at it until Cedric finally lost it and released his orgasm in her mouth. Grateful that he came inside her mouth, she swallowed his entire orgasm before laying her head against his chest while his hands were caressing her butt.

"So, is the birthday sorcerer enjoying his present so far," Sofia asked letting out a light sigh as her bottom was being squeezed by Cedric.

"I'm loving it without any doubt my dear," Cedric said with a smirk as he switched places with Sofia so that he was on top and she was on the bottom. "But I'm gonna love this even more." Just when Sofia was going to speak again, Cedric crushed his lips with hers in a fierce kissing session. She didn't complain however, she just wrapped her arms around his neck while one of his hands were on her back and the other hand playing with one of her ample breasts. Kneading and massaging it.

Sofia let out soft moans throughout the kisses and pretty soon, Cedric broke the kiss to place his other hand on her other breast. The brunette tensed up but continued to moan softly. Cedric thought that her moans were not good enough for his pleasure so he gave both breasts a nice firm squeeze. This time Sofia let out a slightly louder moan.

"That feels really good, birthday master," Sofia moaned squeezing her eyes shut and holding his hands on her breasts.

"Glad I'm getting the hang of this on my first time doing this," Cedric said allowing his hands to perform another firm squeeze on her breasts shivering in excitement from the soft and squishy feeling.

"Don't worry, it's my first time doing it too," Sofia said stealing a kiss from Cedric. After the kiss, Sofia's body tensed up more when her left breast was in Cedric's mouth. Licking and sucking gently on it making her moans turn slightly louder. They gotten even louder to the point where Sofia looked like she wanted to let out a pleasurable scream when Cedric used his teeth to gently bite her breasts, getting harder at each suck he gave.

After a good long while, Cedric started a trail of kisses around Sofia's stomach. From just flat out regular kisses to sloppy tongue kisses. He also sucked on the skin a few times making the princess moan quietly and grab the back of his head. Laying his head on her belly for a minute. Cedric could feel his lover's breathing in and out from her stomach and kissed her bellybutton a few times before inserting his tongue inside it.

Sofia gasped at the feeling of his tongue and held a handful of her lover's hair in her hands. After another long while, Sofia felt Cedric's hands go down to her panties before allowing him to pull them off her. When they were off and thrown to the side, Cedric leaned in close to her clit and gave it a few good sniffs like she did his crotch.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow. Stuff got more steamy than it did in the last chapter.**

 **Tom: Of course it did.**

 **Isiah: Okay then. We hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I'm doing my best to get chapter 2 of Isiah02's Royalty Rules in along with Adventure in the Kingdom 3: Dream Zone. So you guys continue to be patient with those two. If you haven't seen our latest Alvin and the Chipmunks story called The Vending Machine or my other latest Sofia the First story called A Romantic Break, you guys are missing out on some good stuff.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! More stories coming soon. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tom: And you said you wasn't qualified to write Cedric/Sofia stories, 02.**

 **Isiah: Homie, I said I was nervous. I never said I wasn't qualified. *turns around* Oh, excuse us. What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yeah yeah, whatever.**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to An Unexpected Birthday Gift. I'm already balled deep in this story. Two chapters in one week. So I can't give up on it yet.**

 **Tom: Then get started with the story.**

 **Isiah: You're not helping me with this chapter?**

 **Tom: No.**

 **Isiah: Screw you then. Anyway, guys, enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

Normal POV

Sofia gasped at the tip of Cedric's nose against her wet vagina and kept a nice grip on his hair. A little while later, Sofia felt a finger entering her slowly along with two others afterward making her tense up and lift up her legs, placing them on Cedric's shoulders. He felt his lover tense and let out a smirk before lavishing her with his tongue. Tasting the inside of her vagina. Sofia gasped and wrapped her legs around Cedric's neck as he continued to pleasure his lover.

"Oh, yes Cedric yes," Sofia loudly moaned as she felt Cedric's tongue enter her more. It kept the pleasure going and eventually made Sofia let out a pleasurable scream. She also felt something build up inside her and it became a little more difficult to keep in by the second. But then it suddenly faded away and Sofia looked up only to see Cedric lift her legs off his shoulders.

"Cedric, why'd you stop? I was going to release-" She was cut off by a kiss. It silenced her when Cedric broke the kiss and leaned to her ear and whispered, "I wanted to do this with you before you came." Sofia was going to ask what was he planning but she knew exactly what when she saw him trying to enter her. She quickly and firmly stopped him by the shoulders, slightly pulling him back.

"What's wrong, my dear," Cedric asked completely use to the feeling he was in.

"I want you to take me, really I do, but just to be safe, do you have protection," Sofia asked.

Her question completely snapped Cedric out of his love trance and he sighed saying, "Merlin's mushrooms, I don't have any protection."

"It's alright, Cedric. I brought some with me just in case," Sofia said kissing her lover on the lips before getting up from the bed and going to her jacket where she bent over to dig into her jacket pocket. Cedric watched Sofia bend over and got a view of her butt before letting out a relaxing sigh. After a moment, Sofia came back with a condom and gave it to Cedric before climbing back to bed.

"You had a plan to do this with me," Cedric asked as Sofia took the condom to open it.

"Yeah, just a few days before today, I had some ideas to try this with you," Sofia explained placing the condom on Cedric's manhood. Once it was on, she got back on top of Cedric and lined up his crotch with her entrance. Taking it nice and slowly, she lowered herself onto him, quickly feeling some sharp pains inside her. This startled Cedric and he lifted her up, exiting her vagina.

"Are you alright, Sofia," Cedric asked. "Should we wait another time to do this?"

"NO! NOT ANOTHER TIME," Sofia raised her voice keeping a strong grip onto Cedric's shoulders. "Now has never been a better time Cedric."

"Okay, I just don't want you hurt," Cedric said.

"I'll be fine, Cedric. Just take me. Make this your best birthday ever," Sofia said feeling his hands go onto her rump. Cedric let out a slight giggle and said, "Well, here goes nothing." And with that, both lovers lined up their sexes together. Sofia began whimpering but this time, Cedric held back nothing and continued to go in deeper inside of Sofia.

"Ooh," Sofia moaned relaxing to the feeling that was inside her vagina. Cedric pulled out of her before ramming back inside making the brunette let out a weird noise between a whimper and a moan.

"Yes, go faster for me, birthday master," Sofia moaned still having a firm hold on his shoulders while she admired his firm hold on her butt. Cedric smirked again and switched places so that she was once again on the bottom and he was once again on top still keeping a hold onto each other.

"Oh my God, Cedric, yes," Sofia loudly moaned in Cedric's ear.

"Moan for me, Sofia! Moan for your birthday master," Cedric said taking one of her tender breasts into his mouth. Sucking on it using his teeth. He went faster and harder into her making her let out much louder moans.

"Scream for me, Sofia! Scream for your birthday master," Cedric again demanded keeping a firm grip on her bottom as he pounder her much more harder, faster, and deeper.

"Cedric, I'm getting close-"

"No! You're not releasing until I get what I want from you," Cedric said. "NOW C'MON, SOFIA! SCREAM BEFORE I RELEASE MYSELF!" After a good dozen hard pounds, Sofia did as he asked and screamed before releasing her orgasm with him. Both tense from the love making that they did. After releasing themselves, they both laid close enough to each other so that there would be no space in between them. Holding and cuddling each other.

Cedric watched Sofia lean over to his ear and say, "Happy birthday, Cee-drick." He then smiled and gave her butt a nice spank making her giggle in excitement.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Cedric. Not Cee-drick," Cedric mock scolded Sofia. Her giggles got louder and she soon said, "You know you like it when I mispronounce your name like that."

"Alright, I admit it. It is pretty funny," Cedric said as Sofia laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you for giving me such a lovely birthday present, Sofia."

"You're welcome, Cedric. Maybe on my birthday, you can give me the same thing," Sofia said. He just laughed softly.

"I mean it, you know."

Cedric looked at her and asked, "Does that include the lap dance too?"

"Yep."

"Oh, Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric pouted knowing that he was going to have to repay her when the time came.

The end.

* * *

 **Tom: Seriously, bro?**

 **Isiah: What?**

 **Tom: That's how you end it? By Sofia telling Cedric he's gonna have to repay her by doing everything she did?**

 **Isiah: It's not like I'm gonna make him actually do it.**

 **Tom: You have some issues.**

 **Isiah: The problems you have is your business, bro. Not mine. Alright, everyone, that concludes a hot and steamy Cedric/Sofia lemon. We hope you've enjoyed it. If you haven't yet, check out my latest Alvin and the Chipmunks story, The Vending Machine and another Sofia the First story called A Romantic Break.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice comment on what you think with the story. No flames as always please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**

 **Tom: I can't believe you.**

 **Isiah: Well start working on that, bud.**

 **Tom: Bye, Isiah. *leaves room***

 **Isiah: *watches Tom leave* Bye Felicia.**


End file.
